They Grown Up
by Jozuna Hakuen
Summary: Still from Kim and Tan Family Tapi ini lebih ke focus couple masing-masing ya Semoga memuaskan Sibum, Kyumin, HaeHyuk, Zhoumi & YeWook slight KangTeuk, Hanchul
1. Chapter 1

Still from Kim and Tan Family

Tapi ini lebih ke focus couple masing-masing ya ^^

Semoga memuaskan ^^

Sibum, Kyumin, HaeHyuk, Zhoumi & YeWook slight KangTeuk, Hanchul

Warning :

BL. Mpreg, Typo, Gajeness

I'm ELF and SHIPPER

"Ckckck, terlalu banyak sifat Chullie eomma yang turun ke Bummie-ku" Siwon saat ini sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kibum, bermaksud untuk membangunkan Snow White-nya.

"Chagi, Pangeran Kuda Putih-mu sudah datang, cepatlah bangun" Siwon berbisik di telinga Kibum

"Aku masih mengantuk. . . " Kibum yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi, mencoba menjauhkan Siwon dari samping tubuh-nya.

Siwon yang mempunyai reflek bagus malah meraih tangan Kibum dan mencium-nya layaknya seorang putri. Kibum yang merasakan ada indra perasa lain di tangan-nya terpaksa membuka mata-nya dengan berat hati.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"EOMMAA ! Ada kuda mesum di kamar-ku !" pemandangan yang bisa kita lihat setelah-nya adalah, bantal guling berterbangan juga beberapa buku tebal yang Kibum letakan di samping tempat tidur-nya kini mampir ke badan atletis Siwon. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak masuk untuk menghentikannya, sudah dapat kita pastikan hari ini Siwon absen karena gegar otak akibat lemparan buku-buku Kibum.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma biarkan kuda mesum ini masuk ke kamar-ku ?" Kibum yang saat ini sedang sarapan dengan beberapa anggota keluarga-nya yang lain meminta pertanggung jawaban sang eomma.

"berterima kasihlah pada Siwonnie, berkatnya dirimu tidak pernah datang terlambat lagi kesekolah-kan ?" Heechul sang eomma, hanya mengerlingkan mata-nya.

"Ck ! apa eomma tidak takut aku akan di mangsa kuda mesum ini ?"

"Bukan-kah itu bagus chagi ? Eomma bisa mempercepat waktu pernikahan kalian. Benarkan Hannie ?" Hankyung yang sejak tadi tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan para penghuni juga tamu tetap-nya di pagi hari hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Hampir tiap hari Siwon datang ke kediaman keluarga Tan untuk menjemput Kibum untuk berangkat bersama, begitu-pun dengan Donghae kini ia juga tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Kim untuk menjemput calon Anae-nya Eunhyuk. Pertukaran Menantu Eoh ?

"Berhenti-lah mengeluh Tan Kibum, anggap saja ini latihan sebelum kalian benar-benar menikah" Celetuk anak bungsu keluarga Tan, Kyuhyun.

"Tan Kyuhyun jaga bicara mu, Kibum itu hyung-mu" Hankyung mencoba menegur Kyuhyun atas ketidaksopanan-nya dan hanya dibalas dengan tanda peace.

"Berhenti menggoda Hyung-mu Kyu, bukan-kah kamu seharus-nya mengunjungi Minnie untuk berangkat bersama ?" Heechul mencoba memperingatkan Kyuhyun akan kelinci imut kesayangan-nya. "dan kamu Mi ! cepat-lah makan sarapan-mu hari Ini Henry harus datang lebih awal Karena ada kejuaran di sekolah-nya" Zhou Mi yang semenjak tadi sibuk dengan Smartphone-nya hanya bisa mengaguk tidak jelas, dan tanpa berbicara apa-apa ia malah melengos begitu saja setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Mochi kesayangan-nya

"Baba, Eomma ! Mimi pergi dulu terima kasih untuk sarapan-nya" Zhoumi berteriak dari halaman rumahnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung menacap gas mobil-nya.

"Tidak adakah 1 orang di rumah ini yang bisa bertindak sopan" Hankyung hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan para aegya-nya.

"Buah tidak jauh dari pohon-nya Baba sayang. ." Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya pamit pergi untuk menjemput Minnie-nya, dan untuk kali ini ia sempatkan untuk mencium kedua pipi Bumonim-nya. "Bye Eomma, Bye Baba, Bye Bum-Hyung dan kau Kuda mesum"

"Ish ! dasar titisan evil !" Siwon yang dikatai kuda mesum hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas, Kibum yang mendengar-nya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun memang dongsaeng-ku yang paling pintar" Puji Kibum karena, dongsaeng-nya berhasil membuat siluman kuda di samping-nya kesal.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Siwon dan Kibum segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan pamit pada HanChul untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Terima kasih atas sarapan-nya Chullie Eomma dan Han Appa" Siwon membungkuk sopan. Kibum yang melihat-nya, mencibir tidak suka.

"Cih ! tukang cari perhatian" celetuk Kibum, dan berkat celotehannya ia mendapatkan cubitan di kedua pipi chubby-nya dari Eomma dan Baba-nya.

"Jaga bicara-mu Tan Kibum" Heechul yang memang gemas dengan Kibum cukup lama mencubit kedua pipi Aegya-nya sampai tatapan Hankyung menghentikannya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya gemas untuk yang tadi" Heechul salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu oleh Hankyung.

"Kajja, Bummie" Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Snow White-nya.

"Lihatlah Han, mereka pasangan yang serasi kan ?" Hankyung melingkarkan kedua tangan-nya pada pinggang Heechul dan mulai meresapi harum tubuh Anae-nya.

"Ya" jawab Hankyung

"Ck ! Demi Tuhan Tan Hankyung. Kita masih berada di teras rumah" Heechul mencoba melepaskan diri dari kekangan Hankyung.

"Owh, jadi kamu mau-nya di kamar begitu ? baiklah Tuan Putri, menambah Aegya 1 lagi aku rasa tidak masalah" Hankyung menggendong Heechul bridal style.

"Yaa ! China Mesum ! turunkan aku !"

Aku rasa kalian sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada HanChul couple tadi. .

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Kim. .

"hyung masih ngantuk Kyu" tadi Kibum sekarang Sungmin yang tidur-nya di ganggu oleh titisan Evil, yang menurut Sungmin sendiri sangat tampan.

"Hyung, ppali ireona, nanti Kyu bisa telat datang kesekolah-nya" Kyuhyun terus saja menarik selimut yang di pakai Sungmin.

"Ish ! kalau begitu hyung akan pergi ke kampus sendiri" Sungmin kesal tidur-nya di ganggu.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan meminta Teukie Eomma untuk mengijinkan aku jalan dengan Seohyun"

Mendengar nama Seohyun, Sungmin langsung bangun tanpa rasa kantuk sama sekali, "Berani kamu melakukan-nya hidup-mu tidak akan tenang Tan Kyuhyun" Sungmin bergegas mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di kasur Sungmin karena misi-nya sukses. Yap ! Kyuhyun memang selalu mendapat Misi dari KangTeuk untuk membangun-kan Sungmin. Jika misi gagal maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan waffle hangat buatan Leeteuk yang kini bagaikan candu untuk seorang Tan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie biarkan aku yang membawa mobil. Apa kata orang, seorang Tan Donghae menumpang pada Uke-nya" Donghae merasa posisi-nya sebagai Seme terancam karena Eunhyuk meminta diri-nya yang menyetir mobil kali ini.

"Aku masih sayang nyawa" Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu saat diri-nya dan Donghae nyaris menjadi korban tabrakan maut akibat ulah Donghae yang tidak bisa membedakan anatar rem dan gas, untung saja saat itu jalan sedang sepi,hanya bagian mobil Donghae saja yang rusak dan akibat ulah-nya itu Donghae di skors Kangin juga Hankyung absen membawa mobil selama 1 minggu dan sebagai ganti-nya Kangin sendiri-lah yang mengantar jemput Eunhyuk, begitu juga Hankyung yang menjadi supir sementara untuk anak-nya sendiri.

"Percaya-lah pada-ku Hyukkie, aku sudah kursus mengemudi" Donghae berusaha menghentikan Eunhyuk.

"Na'ah ! Sekali aku bilang A ya A" Eunhyuk Nampak kekeuh dengan keputusan-nya "kalau kamu tidak mau, aku akan bawa mobil-ku sendiri."

Donghae yang sedang dilemma meminta bantuan pasangan KangTeuk yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan tingkah HaeHyuk couple dari teras depan rumah mereka.

Kangin yang sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi di pagi hari ini, sudah menyiapakan rencana rupan-nya, ia memberikan isyarat pada Donghae untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk membawa mobil-nya sendiri. Donghae yang awal-nya ragu dengan isyarat Kangin, terpaksa menuruti-nya setelah mendapatkan anggukan pasti dari Leeteuk.

"Baik-lah kalau begitu bawa saja sendiri mobil-mu, aku akan bawa mobil-ku sendiri" Donghae mengambil kunci mobil-nya yang tadi berada di tangan Eunhyuk.

Kesal dengan sikap acuh Donghae, Eunhyuk mengambil kasar kunci mobil yang sengaja di berikan Leeteuk, dan segera memacu mobil-nya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Cepat kejar mobil-nya, bensin mobil-nya sudah Appa kuras tadi malam" Kangin nyengir kuda mengingat betapa pintar diri-nya memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya prihatin.

Donghae yang mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari kedua calon mertua-nya segera memacu mobil-nya dengan semangat 45.

"Nae Anchovy, I am coming !" sorak-nya.

"Ckck, darimana kamu tahu Hyukkie akan bertindak seperti itu ?"

"Insting seorang Appa" Kangin mengerling nakal pada Leeteuk "Lagipula Hyukkie itu hampir mewariskan semua sifat-mu chagi, aku mudah menebak-nya"

Sekalipun sudah 20 tahun menikah Leeteuk tetap saja merona mendengar panggilan 'Chagi' dari mulut Kangin. "Baiklah Appa yang hebat, ayo kita lihat apa lagi yang dilaukakan bunny dan evil di pagi ini" Leeteuk menarik tangan Kangin untuk kembali ke meja makan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di meja makan keluarga Kim, Sungmin yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi-nya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati pemandangan pagi-nya 'mari-menatap-Minnie-yang-sedang-sarapan'.

"Hyung, ketenangan-ku di sekolah terganggu dengan ada-nya Fansclub 'Kyu Lovers'. Bukan-kah dulu hyung sering berjanji akan selalu menjaga-ku, bagaimana kalau sebelum hyung pergi Kuliah hyung mampir dulu ke sekolah-ku untuk membasmi mereka ? dan lagi yang menjadi ketua fansclub-nya itu Seohyun, hyung" Kyuhyun mulai mengadu pada Minnie Bunny-nya.

"Mwo ? Seohyun ? AIsh ! sudah bosan hidup mereka semua. Tunjukan pada hyung nanti orang-orang-nya, akan hyung hajar mereka pakai jurus martial arts terbaik Hyung" Sungmin memperagakan jurus martial arts-nya yang nanti akan ia pakai.

"Kim Sungmin ! makan sarapan-mu dengan benar !" Kangin memperingatkan Sungmin akan posisi-nya saat ini yang sedang sarapan. Leeteuk yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan balik menatap dalam Kyuhyun.

"Uri Kyunnie cepatlah dewasa agar Kami tenang menitipkan Uri Minnie pada-mu" Leeteuk mengelus sayang rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan memberikan Angelic Smile-nya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau terus terbayang akan sikap Leeteuk.

"Hey Kyuhyun !" Onew teman sekelas Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap diam sahabat-nya itu sejak datang kesekolah. "ada apa dengan evil satu ini, bahkan Sungmin hyung saja ia cuek-in" Onew melihat layar ponsel Kyuhyun yang menampilakan caller id dengan nama 'My Bunny Ming'

"Tan Kyuhyun !" Terpaksa Onew, menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan-nya.

"Ish ! apa yang kamu lakukan Kepala Ayam ! Bosan hidup-ya ?" Kyuhyun yang merasa masa perenungannya terganggu karena Onew, balik memukul kepala Onew.

"yang bosan hidup itu kamu" Onew menunjuk layar ponsel Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menatap horror ponsel-nya "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Habis sudah aku sore ini" Kyuhyun frustasi membayangkan amukan Bunny Ming-nya sore nanti, Sungmin yang marah lebih mengerikan dari Eomma-nya sendiri, bisa habis tabungan Kyuhyun bulan ini karena memborong semua kedai es krim.

"apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan tuan Evil ? ini sangat tidak biasa tahu"

"Apa menurut-mu aku belum pantas bersanding dengan Minnie Hyung ?" Kyuhyun bertanya to the point mengenai hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Maksud-mu ?"

"Tadi pagi Teuki Eomma meminta-ku untuk lebih dewasa agar ia bisa tenang menitipkan Minnie hyung pada-ku"

"jelas saja Teuki ahjumma mengatakan hal itu, kelakuan-mu selama ini sama sekali tidak menunjukan sikap seorang Seme sejati, selalu meminta perlindungan pada Uke-mu" Onew melihat sekilas pasangan Sibum yang baru saja lewat di depan kelas-nya" Coba kamu lihat Siwon Hyung dan Bum Hyung. Siwon hyung selalu bertindak sebagai pelindung Bum Hyung dari hal apapun, bahkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu" tampak Siwon yang sedang membersihkan sudut bibir Kibum yang kotor Karena saus.

Kyuhyun teringat saat diri-nya bersama Sungmin-hyung-nya, ia membenarkan kalau selama ini dia-lah yang banyak menuntut pada bunny Ming-nya, bahkan terkadang Bunny Ming-nya yang melindungi Kyuhyun dari orang-orang yang mengganggu Kyuhyun.

"Sore ini kita harus segera mendaftar ke klub Taekwondo !" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat berapi-api dan di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun mencabut batre Hp-nya "sampai aku bisa menjadi Seme yang bisa di banggakan oleh Bunny Hyung, aku tidak akan menghubungi atau-pun bertemu dengan Bunny hyung" janji Kyuhyun.

Onew yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh arti, dan itu hanya sesaat "apa maksud-mu dengan kita mendaftar ke klub taekwondo ?"

"ya tentu saja aku dan kamu, kepala ayam, hhaa" tawa evil Kyuhyun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"sudah aku duga, evil tetaplah evil. Ia pasti mengajak orang lain untuk masuk ke neraka-nya"

Kembali ke pasangan Haehyuk

Tidak sampai 5 km, mobil yang di kendarai Eunhyuk berhenti mendadak "Aigo, bensin-nya habis" Eunhyuk merutuki mobil-nya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, pom bensin masih 10 km lagi

"Nona manis, butuh tumpangan ?" Donghae yang semenjak tadi mengikuti mobil Eunhyuk dari belakang, segera mengambil kesempatan.

"pasti ini ulah Appa" Eunhyuk mencibir kearah Donghae.

"Sudah-lah chagi menyerah saja, cepat naik. Sebelum Soman Songsae menghukum kita"

"TIdak mau ! lebih baik aku di hukum Soman Songsae daripada harus mati muda"

"Chagi, percayalah aku sudah bisa menyetir mobil dengan benar, Kangin Appa sendiri yang mengajari-ku" Donghae menunjukan luka-luka di tangan-nya akibat terkena hukuman Kangin saat proses belajar mengemudi berlangsung.

Eunhyuk yang hati-nya mudah tersentuh, reflek memegang tangan Donghae dan mengamati luka di tangan-nya., "Apakah sakit ?" Donghae menganggukan kepala-nya. "Sakit-sakit pergilah . ." setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu kesembuhan Eunhyuk kemudian mengecup luka-luka di tangan Donghae "Jja ! dengan begini sakit-nya akan segera hilang" Eunhyuk memberikan gummy smile khas-nya pada Donghae.

'kalau setiap hari disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku duluan yang pergi ke pelaminan" batin Donghae, Eunhyuk yang bersikap manis seperti ini selalu berhasil menggoyahkan iman seorang Tan Donghae.

"Tiiinnnn" terdengar suara klakson yang mengganggu suasana romantic pasangan Haehyuk.

"Hey, makhluk 2 alam hentikan adegan lovey dovey kalian, menggangu laju lalu lintas tahu" ternyata oh ternyata orang yang menganggu adegan lovey dovey HaeHyuk adalah Koala Merah milik keluarga Tan.

"YAA ! Koala Tiang Listrik, bisa tidak sih tidak mengganggu kesenangan orang lain !" Donghae kesal di buatnya.

"Cari tempat yang lebih elit sedikit kalau mau bermesraan"

Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan makhluk yang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Zhoumi segera mendekati-nya. "Henry ? ada apa dengan kedua pipi-mu ? apa kamu sedang sakit ?" Eunhyuk panic melihat Pipi adik-nya yang merah seperti Tomat juga tingkah-nya yang hanya diam saja saat diajak bicara."Koala mesum, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Uri Mochi ?" Eunhyuk langsung menarik Zhoumi keluar dari mobil-nya

"Hey-hey, tenang-lah Monyet manis, adik-mu itu hanya shock karena mendapatkan Morning Kiss dari calon suami-nya yang tampan" jawab Zhoumi narsis.

"Mwo ?" Eunhyuk shock dibuat-nya " ish ! dasar Koala Mesum ! lihat saja akan aku adukan pada Appa mengenai hal ini !" tanpa persetujuan dari yang punya mobil, Eunhyuk segera mengambil alih kemudi dan pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi serta Donghae yang kini sedang diam mematung karena tindakan spontan Eunhyuk.

"Aish ! ini semua karena ulah-mu Koala Mesum ! Uri Hyukkie pergi begitu saja"

"Salah-mu ikan cucut, tidak bisa mencegah Monyet Manis-mu itu pergi. Lihat ! sekarang aku juga kehilangan Mochi-ku. Belum lagi Amukan rakun besar yang setia menanti kalau Monyet cerewet tadi benar-benar mengadukannya" zhoumi meratapi nasib-nya.

"Ish ! lagian darimna saja sih kalian, bukannya kalian sudah pergi sejak pagi ? dan seharusnya kalian sudah sampai di sekolah Henry sejak pagi"

"Tiba-tiba saja Mochi mau makan bakpau, jadi dari tadi pagi aku pergi mencari bakpau untuk Mochi" Zhoumi malah curhat soal perjuangannya mencari bakpau.

"ahh !"tiba-tiba saja Donghae ingat akan mata kuliah pertama-nya "Koala mesum ! ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum Soman Songsae menghajar habis kita dengan hukuman toilet-nya" Donghae segera menarik Zhoumi kedalam mobil dan langsung tancap gas menuju kampus-nya.

Sementara itu di salah satu apartement di sudut kota Seoul

"Hyungnim, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk hyung mandi" Ryeowook yang sejak pagi sudah stand by di apartement Yesung, kini tengah membangunkan si-empu-nya apartement.

"Aku masih ngantuk Eomma"

"Wookie hyung bukan Eomma, cepatlah bangun"

"2 tahun lagi akan ada aegya yang memanggil-mu dengan sebutan Wookie Eomma" Yesung yang ternyata sudah bangun, sengaja menggoda calon anae-nya yang sangat manis ini.

"Aish ! masih pagi hyung sudah gombal. Cepat bangun hyung, Seungho dan GO akan segera menjemput-ku" Ryeowook menarik paksa Yesung untuk turun dari tempat tidur-nya.

"Ne Wookie Eomma" Yesung segera mengambil handuk untuk mandi dan tidak lupa ia mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi Wookie-nya

"Yesung Appa, mandi dulu-ya"

Jangan tanya seperti apa wajah Ryeowook sekarang, sudah sama dengan tomat yang biasa ia pakai untuk memasak. "Wookie Eomma dan Yesung Appa ? hhi, bagus juga"

END ? TBC ?

Berharap tidak mengecewakan para readers ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Jozu Is Back !

With other Unreliable story. .

I'll Bring SiBUm Here

Just check this out. . .

Warning :

Like Others Story

I'm ELF and Shipper

Tidak seperti biasa-nya seorang Tan Kibum terlihat gundah gulana, kira-kira apa yang sedang terjadi ya ?

"Bum hyung . . . . . " Changmin teman sekelas Kibum tampak jengah dengan kelakuan Hyung cantik favoritnya ini "Bum hyung . . ." kali ini Changmin mencoba menarik perhatian Hyung-nya dengan mendekatkan wajah-nya tepat di depan Muka Kibum "Bwoo !"

"Bruk !" Kibum terjungkal dari kursi dengan tidak elit-nya. "Ya ! Jung Changmin apa yang kamu lakukan !"

"Menyadarkan hyung" jawab Changmin cuek.

'Pletak !'

"Pakai cara yang lebih normal lagi lain kali" Kibum menghadiahkan Changmin pukulan dengan kamus fisika-nya.

"Appo hyung. . "

" Rasakan !"

Changmin masih sibuk mengusap kepala-nya yang terkena pukulan Kibum, sedangkan sang Pelaku tampak sedang mengamati 2 orang di bawah sana dari Jendela lantai 2 kelas-nya.

"Bukan-kah itu Yuri Sunbae yang bersama Siwon hyung ?" kini Changmin ikut melihat apa yang sedang di lihat Kibum. " Aku dengar dari Key, Yuri Sunbae menyukai Siwon hyung dan kini ia sedang dalam misi menaklukan seorang Kim Siwon" celoteh Changmin panjang lebar.

Kibum yang mendengar-nya hanya tersenyum pahit, sekeras apa-pun sikap-nya pada Siwon selama ini terhitung sejak kunjungan pertama-nya ke keluarga Kim, Kibum yang sekarang sudah terjerat pada pesona Kim Siwon, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tan Kibum tetaplah Tan Kibum dengan segala gengsi-nya. Dan berkat gengsi-nya itulah sampai saat ini ia selalu memungkiri bahwa diri-nya cemburu dengan orang-orang yang selama ini berada di dekat Siwon.

"Hyung, apa hyung tidak cemburu melihat-nya ?" perhatian Changmin kini berpusat pada muka masam Kibum.

"Cemburu ? Apa hak-ku Minnie. . ." awan hitam tampak mengelilingi kepala Kibum.

"Apa maksud hyung ? Hyung kan calon Anae Siwon hyung, semua orang tahu itu"

"Memang, tapi itu hanya karena perjodohan konyol para Bumonim. Lagi pula jika bukan karena Eomma dan Baba hyung tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengan Kuda seperti-nya"

"Maksud hyung, hyung terpaksa begitu?"

"Tentu saja. . ." ada keraguan di Nada Kibum.

'brak' tiba-tiba saja buku-buku berserakan di Meja Kibum dan Changmin dan pelaku utama-nya adalah Siwon.

"Omona ! Siwon hyung !" Changmin kaget dengan kedatangan Siwon yang secara tiba-tiba dan dengan sedikit keributan.

"Wo.. wonnie" Cicit Kibum

"Ah, maaf menganggu obrolan siang tuan-tuan, hanya ingin mengantarkan buku tugas kelas kalian dari Shin Songsae dan melihat keadaan seseorang tadi-nya" Siwon menatap tajam Kibum. Marah dan Kecewa tergambar di mata Siwon saat ini. "Permisi Changmin-sshi dan Kibum-sshi" Siwon pergi begitu saja meninggalkan 2 makhluk Tuhan yang masih shock akan kehadirannya.

Changmin yang pertama sadar dari shock-nya "Hyung, apalagi yang di tunggu ? cepat kejar Siwon hyung ! aku rasa ia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita" Changmin mendorong Kibum untuk segera mengejar Siwon.

"Untuk apa Minnie ? bukankan ini bagus ? tidak ada lagi yang menggangu ketenangan-ku sekarang" Kibum pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih speechless mendengar kata-kata Kibum "Apa bum hyung benar-benar membenci Siwon Hyung ?".

Sementara Itu di taman belakang Siwon tampak duduk di bawah pohon besar yang sering Kibum pakai untuk menyendiri yang berarti saat yang tepat untuk Siwon dalam memonopoli Kibum-nya, "Ck ! apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kim Siwon, bahkan dia merasa terpaksa akan perjodohan ini. ." lirih Siwon.

"Lihat kelakuan Melow Kuda jadi'an itu hyung, ck ! tidak cocok sama sekali dengan image-nya" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak sengaja melihat kejadian SiBum couple tadi dan sekarang mereka malah mengikuti Siwon dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya ini ide Ryeowook, ia takut Hyung tampannya itu bunuh diri karena mendengar kata-kata Kibum.

"Ssst ! diamlah Kyu, mereka ini sedang dalam masalah besar" Ryeowook masih focus memantau hyung-nya.

"Apa maksud-mu dengan masalah besar Ryeowookie ?" Kibum hadir diantara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyaaa !" Teriak KyuWook heboh.

"Ish ! bisa tidak kalian gak usah ribut kaya Uke yang mau di mangsa seme mesum begitu ? dan apa kata Minnie hyung melihat kelakuan-mu sekarang Kyu ?" Kibum memandang prihatin Kyuhyun yang kini masih menenangkan detak jantung-nya.

"Yesung-hyung harus kita karantina lebih jauh lagi sepertinya biar virus aneh-nya itu tidak tersebar kemana-mana, bahkan Bum Hyung juga kena virus aneh-nya" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara keanehan soal Sung-ie hyung." Ryeowook tidak terima Namjachingu-nya di bilang aneh.

"kalian sedang apa disini ? bukankah kelas kalian sedang ada pelajaran olahraga ?" Kibum yang notabene-nya adalah ketua kedisiplinan sekolah tentu hafal dengan semua jadwal kelas sekolah-nya.

"tentu saja aku bolos hyung, aku kan tidak mau capek dan berkeringat nanti Minnie hyung tidak mau dekat' dengan-ku lagi" seakan melihat replica sang Eomma pada diri Kyuhyun, Kibum tampak pasrah dengan kelakuan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Dan kamu Ryeowookie ?"

"Aku di ajak Kyu. Kata Sung-ie hyung aku harus bisa menjaga Kyunnie saat disekolah" jawab Ryeowook polos.

'Duo bodoh itu sudah meracuni otak polos Ryeowook' batin Kibum, dan tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat sosok siwon yang saat ini sedang merenung di tempat favorit-nya 'apa yang dilakukan kuda mesum itu ? tidak berniat bunuh diri-kan ?' sejujurnya Kibum memang sengaja mengecek keadaan Siwon.

"Ckckck ! tunggu apalagi hyung ? cepat temui Ma Siwon-mu itu sebelum ia gantung diri seperti di film conjouring ?" Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa peduli-ku" Kibum pura-pura acuh dan berlalu meninggalkan KyuWook.

"Bummie, kajima !" Ryeowook menahan tangan Kibum "Aku mohon, dengarkan kata hati-mu, Siwon hyung bukan orang yang mudah membuka diri apalagi bersikap manis pada orang lain selain hyung dan dongsaeng-nya, bisa-kah kamu merasakannya Bummie ? aku mohon dengarkan kata hati-mu Bummie, sebelum semua-nya terlambat"

"Aku bukan tipe yang dengan mudah membenarkan kata-kata seseorang, tapi menurut-ku kata-kata Wookie hyung itu benar. Untuk kali ini buang dulu ego-mu hyung, menjadi anae seorang Seme seperti Siwon hyung tidak buruk juga, ya walaupun ia kalah jauh dengan diriku" celetuk Kyuhyun narsis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan" Kibum kali ini benar-benar pergi dari hadapan KyuWook.

"Bersabarlah hyung, aku rasa Bum hyung hanya sedang bingung menata hati-nya" Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Siwon,mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak-nya.

'Omo ! sejak kapan Wonnie hyung ada disini ?' batin Ryeowook.

"Kata bijak tidak cocok dengan sikap Evil-mu Kyu" Siwon terkikik geli "Tapi aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah perduli." Siwon mengacak rambut KyuWook "Anyyeong, hyung duluan ya"

"Hyung ! apa hyung menyerah akan perasaan Bum Hyung ?" teriak Kyuhyun

"Maybe Yes, Maybe No" Jawab Siwon dengan isyarat tubuh-nya.

" Kuda yang misterius, benar begitukan Wookie hyung ?"

"Bukan aneh Kyu, tapi unik. Melihat reaksi Wonnie hyung tadi, aku rasa ia masih belum menyerah, Siwon hyung yang aku kenal adalah Siwon hyung yang pantang menyerah, apalagi masalah cinta"

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Wookie sih ?" Kibum kini berada di danau belakang, "Kata hati ?" Kibum tampak masih memikirkan kata-kata Kibum.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang juga sedang berada di dekat danau, mereka tampak bahagia dengan kegiatan mereka, dan Kibum beberapa kali melihat kelakuan Namja yang melindungi Yeoja-nya, mulai dari membersihkan rambut dari daun-daun kering, sepatu yang terkena debu, bahkan dengan senyum sumringah-nya sang Namja bersedia pundak-nya di pakai oleh Yeoja-nya untuk bersandar sekedar untuk menikmati pemandangan danau belakang sekolah.

"Apa saat bersama-ku Wonnie juga bersikap seperti itu ?" tiba-tiba saja Kibum teringat saat-saat ia bersama dengan Siwon, mulai dari Siwon yang melindungi-nya dari kakak kelas yang saat itu tidak menyukai wajah cantik Kibum, melindungi Kibum dari para Siwonest-nya, bahkan Siwon rela di marahi Songsae hanya karena ia tidak mau menghadiri rapat osis karena pada saat itu diri-nya pingsan setelah mengikuti Olahraga marathon sehingga Siwon bersikukuh untuk selalu berada di samping Kibum sampai Kibum sadar.

Berkat Siwon juga kini diri-nya masih hidup, ia teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu saat diri-nya dan juga Changmin yang hilang saat kemah terpadu di sekolah-nya, saat itu Siwon nonstop meneriaki nama Kibum di seluruh pelosok hutan sampai ia harus di opname karena pita suara-nya yang rusak. "Pabboya Tan Kibum" Kibum reflek memukul kepala-nya sendiri saat mengingat semua perhatian Siwon pada-nya.

"berhenti menyakiti diri-mu sendiri Tan Kibum" Siwon yang ternyata sudah melihat Kibum dari kejauhan buru-buru menghampiri Kibum saat diri-nya melihat Kibum yang menyakiti diri-nya sendiri.

"Won.. nie" Lirih Kibum.

"Ne ?" Siwon kini sibuk membersihkan muka Kibum yang sudah basah karena air mata-nya. "ada apa Tan Kibum-sshi?" Siwon membawa Kibum dalam pelukannya, ia yang awal-nya ingin menjauhi Kibum untuk sementara waktu, mengurungkan niat-nya karena Kibum yang saat ini terlihat rapuh.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi Wonnie. . " Ck. Uri Kibum kembali manja eoh ? fakta-nya Hanya di depan Siwon, Kibum bisa bersikap manja selain dengan Baba-nya. Dan sikap dinginnya selama ini hanya-lah tameng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi sifat asli-nya ini.

"Baiklah, ada apa Kim Kibum ?"

"Marga-ku Tan bukan Kim"

"1 tahun lagi akan berubah menjadi Kim"

'Blush" Pipi Kibum merona sempurna.

"Wonnie, apa sikap wonnie selama ini tulus ?"

"Apa maksud-mu Bummie ?

"Aku takut Wonnie bersikap manis hanya karena perjodohan"

"Bummie, dengarkan Woonie hyung-mu ini baik-baik" Siwon mendekatkan wajah Kibum tepat berada di hadapan wajah-nya. "Awal pertemuan dan hubungan kita memang karena perjodohan tapi pesona seorang Tan Kibum akan sangat sulit untuk aku tolak Bummie, Percayalah. Biarkan aku terperangkap lebih dalam lagi dan jangan lepaskan, karena Kim Siwon ditakdirkan hanya untuk Tan Kibum"

Mendengar perkataan Siwon, membuat air mata Kibum tidak juga berhenti "Maafkan sifat Bummie tadi Hyung, tadi aku hanya cemburu pada Yuri Noona karena dekat-dekat dengan Hyung" Kibum mencurahkan isi hati-nya.

"Hyung senang mendengarnya"

"Ya ! apa maksud hyung ? jadi hyung senang dekat-dekat dengan Yuri Noona ?"

"Ssst ! bukan begitu, penyebab rasa cemburu itu rasa sayang Bummie, yang berarti Bummie itu sangat menyayangi hyung. Bukan begitu ?" Siwon mencubit kedua pipi kibum gemas.

"Ish ! dasar Kuda Gombal !"

"Tapi kamu senang-kan mendengar gombalan hyung ?"

"Tidak !" godaan Siwon membuat pipi Kibum tambah merona.

"Chagi, bisa janji satu hal pada Hyung ?"

"Janji apa hyung ?"

"tetaplah bersikap dingin saat di hadapan orang lain, jangan pernah menunjukan sifat Bummie yang seperti ini." Siwon menunjuk wajah Kibum yang saat ini sedang pouting. "arrachi ?"

"Uhm " Kibum mengangguk imut, membuat Siwon terpaksa mencuri 1 ciuman dari bibir plum Kibum "dan juga yang tadi, kalau kamu tidak mau bibir-mu ini habis Hyung cium"

"Ish ! sekali mesum tetap saja mesum" Kibum mencubit tangan Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tahukah kamu Kim Siwon, muka Bummie-mu itu sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus akibat ulah-mu . . .

"Bisa-bisa-nya mereka begitu, baru tadi pagi bertengkar, sekarang sudah mesra'an lagi, ckckcck" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menguntit Siwon dari belakang merekam adegan kemesraan SiBum couple tadi di handphone-nya.

"Ssst, jangan berisik Kyu. Nanti ketahuan, habis-lah kamu. Belum lagi PSP kamu yang disita Chullie Eomma" Nasihat Ryeowook.

"Chullie ahjumma kurang kerjaan banget sih, masa sama anak sendiri pake minta tebusan segala, kau sih Kyu, sudah tahu Chullie ahjumma sadis, malah di tantang'in. jadinya PSP-mu di tahan-kan . . padahal hari ini jadwal kita tanding starcraft" Changmin ikut ngintip moment SiBum couple rupa-nya

"Ck ! kalian ini berisik, yang penting aku sudah dapat video-nya. Eomma pasti suka, hhaa oh iya aku bisa minta jatah waffle selama 1 bulan juga sama Teukie Eomma kalau aku kasih dia video ini, khekhekhe" Kyuhyun tampak puas dengan hasil rekamannnya. " PSP I am Coming !" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook dan Changmin Cuma bisa menggeleng prihatin.

End untuk SiBum Couple-nya ya ^^

Semoga tidak mengecewakan yeorobun ^^

Sedikit penjelasan nih, disini Kibum sama Changmin seumuran dan mereka loncat kelas, jadi se-angkatan sama Siwon juga Ryeowook ^^

Dan disini Ryeowook memang sengaja disama'in angkatannya sama Siwon karena beberapa hal yang nanti di jelaskan di Chap khusus YeWook ^^

Dan soal Kyuhyun, dia itu adik kelas-nya Sibum dan ChangWook ^^


End file.
